Let's Play Interdimensional Hide and Seek
"Let's Play Interdimensional Hide and Seek" is the 18th episode of the second season of Kaeloo, and the 70th of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack are playing hide and seek. When Stumpy can't find a place to hide, Mr. Cat shows him a door leading to another dimension. Plot Kaeloo is counting with her back turned for a game of hide and seek while Stumpy and Quack Quack run around looking for places to hide. Quack Quack comes up with the solution of sticking his head in the ground like an ostrich, while Stumpy runs up to Mr. Cat, who is sitting on the couch with his laptop, and asks him if he can hide behind the couch. Mr. Cat refuses, but Stumpy keeps begging him to help. Desperate to get rid of the annoying squirrel, Mr. Cat shows him a door that leads to an alternate dimension, and Stumpy runs through the door in excitement just as Kaeloo finishes counting. Kaeloo comes across Quack Quack, but she can't find him because his head is in the ground (even though the rest of his body is completely visible and right in front of her). She holds out a yogurt container and Quack Quack pulls his head out of the ground, and is caught. Mr. Cat is still using his laptop when Kaeloo shows up and greets him and he hisses at her in response. Kaeloo searches for Stumpy, but cannot find him. Mr. Cat holds out a yogurt and Quack Quack eagerly reaches for it, only to be hit on the head with a giant mallet. Unfortunately for Mr. Cat, Kaeloo sees this, and she transforms and starts jumping on him like a trampoline, only to stop when she sees the door. Realizing that Stumpy must have gone through, she and Quack Quack go through the door. Meanwhile, Stumpy tries to find out if there are any other people in the alternate dimension, but upon receiving no response decides that he must he the first person to discover the place, and runs off to see what else is there, leaving acorns behind him to find his way back. Alternate Universe Stumpy is revealed to have been actually observing him from behind a rock, but he quickly hides himself again when Kaeloo and Quack Quack appear through the door. Mr. Cat sticks his head out of the door and asks the two if they are going to leave him alone. Kaeloo says he can come with them if he wants to, but he refuses and slams the door. The other two run off to find Stumpy, noticing an acorn the latter had previously left there. Alternate Universe Stumpy examines the door and realizes that it is an interdimensional door, and decides to inform his friends about it. Mr. Cat is still on his laptop when Alternate Universe Stumpy, Alternate Universe Quack Quack and Alternate Universe Mr. Cat step through the door, explaining to him that they are from the world of "Let's Learn". The three seem to find the concept of "Let's Play" to be strange. Kaeloo and Quack Quack find Stumpy, who runs through another interdimensional door upon seeing them. Kaeloo tries to remind him that they are not playing trap-trap, but then she proceeds to chase him anyway after stopping to ask whether the people in this world were playing teachers, seeing all the chalkboards and desks. Kaeloo chases Stumpy through various dimensions using interdimensional doors. Meanwhile, Mr. Cat is complaining that when he finally managed to get rid of his friends a bunch of duplicates of them showed up when suddenly, Alternate Universe Bad Kaeloo shows up through the door, crying. Alternate Universe Stumpy explains to Mr. Cat that the transformation works in reverse for her, as she turns from a toad into a frog. Mr. Cat tries to flirt with her and gently strokes her arm, which causes her to transform, because her transformations are triggered by caressing. She yells at everybody to take out their books and starts looking for a blackboard. Alternate Universe Stumpy explains that when someone strokes or caresses her, she becomes not just any frog, but a teacher frog. Kaeloo is still chasing Stumpy through various other dimensions. Alternate Universe Kaeloo is about to start a lesson, and Mr. Cat decides to leave, but the other tie him up to a chair and force him to sit there. Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack end up falling through a portal back to their world, when Mr. Cat yells at them to run and that the others intend to force them to study. Alternate Universe Kaeloo commands her students to catch the others, and they start chasing them. Quack Quack sticks his head in the ground again and they can't see him, so they run right past him, and Quack Quack unties Mr. Cat. Alternate Universe Kaeloo chases Kaeloo while Stumpy throws books at Alternate Universe Stumpy and Alternate Universe Quack Quack. Mr. Cat ties the rope between a rock and a tree and signals to Stumpy, who runs towards the rope with Alternate Universe Stumpy and Alternate Universe Quack Quack in hot pursuit. Stumpy ducks under the rope and the others run into it and are sent flying backwards, and they crash into Alternate Universe Mr. Cat and Kaeloo. All four of them are sent flying through the door, which Mr. Cat quickly smashes with a 100-ton mallet. They are relieved to have gotten rid of their alternate universe counterparts, but the celebration is cut short when Alternate Universe Kaeloo appears behind them and tells them that "the break is over". Later, Stumpy, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat sit at their desks while Alternate Universe Kaeloo teaches, as Mr. Cat realizes with annoyance that he sent the wrong Kaeloo to the other dimension. Meanwhile, Kaeloo is dancing around in the other dimension and Alternate Universe Stumpy concludes that she is insane. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat * Alternate Universe Stumpy Supporting Characters * Alternate Universe Kaeloo Minor Characters * Alternate Universe Quack Quack * Alternate Universe Mr. Cat Trivia * This is the second episode the main characters meet their counterparts from another universe. The first was in "Let's Play Astronauts". However, the events of that episode were revealed to be one of Stumpy's dreams, so this is the first episode where they actually meet their alternate universe counterparts. * This episode revealed that there is an alternate universe where the buddies study all day instead of playing. * It is quite possible that the level of intelligence a character has is different in the alternate universe, since Alternate Universe Stumpy seemed quite intelligent and Alternate Universe Mr. Cat seemed to have an extremely low level of intelligence. * The buddies' alternate universe counterparts look different from them. ** Alternate Universe Kaeloo is blue with purple spirals on her cheeks. ** Alternate Universe Stumpy has brown fur. ** Alternate Universe Quack Quack is green. ** Alternate Universe Mr. Cat is pink. ** They all wear glasses. Gallery Catchmeifyoucan.gif|Kaeloo chasing Stumpy across dimensions IMG 1199.JPG Interdimensional1.jpg Interdimensional2.jpg Kaeloogif1.gif|Mr. Cat tricks Quack Quack Goahead.png Alternateuniversecounterparts1.png Alternateuniversecounterparts2.png Eatingbooks.png|Are you sure that's what books are for? Byebye.png Aneasywaytohide.png 9CF11799-FFC5-49B0-AF44-7E1CA4484E01.jpeg E4B8209E-F015-4FAC-8D0A-9AB6958E4A91.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes